


Just you

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the only one who wakes Arthur up just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleedforyou1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/gifts).



> This is for my best friend ever, Bleedy who's 21st birthday is today. I hope you like this, part 1 of your birthday present.

“What, who is? Is that you Merlin?” Arthur croaked half asleep and not really happy about being woken; he was pretty sure he did not have any obligations today. He got no response, except if you’d call his cock being swallowed in one movement a response. Which, seeing as this was Merlin was maybe exactly what you should call it.

 

Soon enough, all ideas of sleep were driven out of his mind and he bucked up into Merlin’s throat.

 

“Good, Merlin, I’m going to, please,” he rambled, so close.

 

Merlin pushed the sheets away so now Arthur could see him going up and down on his cock. He was bloody smirking around his cock and just as Arthur was going to say something, Merlin moaned around his cock and that was enough to push Arthur over the edge. Somewhere in the back of his head, he registered Merlin moving against the bed and then moaning as he came as well.

 

By the time Arthur could think again, Merlin had crawled up the bed to lie beside him. “I sure do hope you don’t have many people who wake you up like that, I might get jealous,” Merlin teased.

 

Arthur smiled fondly and leaned over Merlin to kiss him. “No, just you.”


End file.
